vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter's Curse
The Hunter's Curse is a curse that vampires bring upon themselves if and when they kill a hunter from the Brotherhood of the Five. Workings of the Curse According to Klaus, the Brotherhood of the Five were originally created to rid the world of immortals, the vampires. Shane added that the death of Silas was their topmost priority. The Hunter's Curse is basically a failsafe, designed to torment the killer of a hunter and drive them into commiting suicide. The Effects of Hunter's Curse The being responsible for the murder of the hunter would experience horrifically vivid hallucinations, usually in the form of the people that the recipient has killed in the past(the first being the hunter that was killed to trigger the curs e) which would then prey upon the killer's guilty conscience, and may even manifest in strange forms, tempting them to kill themselves in order to escape this psychological torment. And even those who are remorseless and have no problem with murder are not exempted, as in the case of Klaus, who was only able to survive because he was an Original, long enough for the curse to eventually stop. The only way for it to end was if a potential Hunter were to be awakened before the recipient(s) kill themselves. Vaughn speculates that the curse's existence is not tied with the Hunter's Mark, since he was confident that Damon and Rebekah will bring the hunter's curse upon themselves if they kill him, despite the fact that the mark is no longer present on his body. He also seems to think that with the mark having served its purpose and now gone as a result of Bonnie casting the spell that liberated Silas, it will not re-appear again on a potential hunter. This means that by a current Hunter of the Five's death, the one(s) responsible for killing him will forever be haunted by the curse, as no potential would be awakened to carry on the predecessor's purpose. Recipient's of the Hunter's Curse * Klaus - He got himself unknowingly Cursed after he had slain all the original members of the five in retaliation for their attempt to neutralize his family with White Oak Ash Daggers. He was struck with the hallucinations not long after that, and was tormented inside his head for a period of 52 years, 4 months, and 9 days. It presumably took this long because being the original Brotherhood's killer, the potentials for each member slain had to be awakened at around that time. According to him, it was during this time when he actually experienced the flow of time itself since becoming a Vampire. * Elena Gilbert - She sustained the Hunter's Curse after killing Connor Jordan. Klaus, being the only other known recipient of the Curse opted to confine her in order to prevent her from killing herself. She was eventually cured after her brother, Jeremy Gilbert, was deduced by Damon to be the next Hunter of the Five to carry on Connor's legacy, awakened after killing a Hybrid. Trivia *Shane specifically mentions in We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes that if a hunter is killed by that which he hunts then that person will be cursed to walk the earth in torment until a new hunter is awakened and their legacy is passed on. So, the hunter's mark only affects vampires. See also Category:Powers Category:Weaknesses Category:Vampire Hunters